


The many faces of Sherlock Holmes

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, His Last Vow, The Empty Hearse, The Sign of Three, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphite drawings of Sherlock smiling, one from each episode of series three</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many faces of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> imaginary cookies to someone that can tell which ep. Each is from


End file.
